


Consequence

by mrkinch



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Charles attempting to lie to himself, Gen, Unintended Consequences, xmdofp aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/pseuds/mrkinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>using Erik's ability has an unexpected result</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> might possibly have taken place immediately after the movie, in the 1970s timeline

Charles is a rational man, and rational men cannot be haunted. He sees no apparitions, nothing moves untouched. _(Not even things he wishes would move, flesh and metal, touched or untouched.)_ Disembodied voices? He’s a bloody telepath. Again. The sense that someone is constantly, invisibly present baffled him as a child, _{{Kurt says Brian's gone but he's always here, watching me until I drink him away}}_ , but now it’s vividly real. If he’d understood the consequences of pushing so deeply into that barbed, terrifying _(fascinating, beloved)_ mind... but he’d no choice, had he? Unseen and unwanted _(liar)_ , Erik is everywhere.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [suffer the consequences (be careful what you wish for remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226937) by [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/pseuds/pocky_slash)




End file.
